


Zaprzedana dusza

by Talya_Wed



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Hell, Lucifer - Freeform, Lucyfer - Freeform, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soul Selling, abusive aunt, dusza, piekło, protective sister, sprzedaż duszy
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talya_Wed/pseuds/Talya_Wed
Summary: Kamila marzyła tylko o jednym: o spokojnym życiu dla siebie i siostry, którego nie były w stanie zaznać po śmierci rodziców. Kiedy tracisz najbliższych swojemu sercu, myślisz, że nic gorszego nie może się przytrafić, a jednak, z deszczu pod rynnę. Kamila z siostrą trafiają pod opiekę ciotki rodem z koszmarów, a na każdym kroku wszystko i wszyscy starają się udowodnić im, że nie ma dla nich żadnej przyszłości. Kamila jednak nie ma zamiaru się poddać. Do ostatniej kropli krwi, choćby miało ją to kosztować własne życie, nie ma zamiaru pozwolić, by życie jej siostry kroczyło ku najgorszemu. Dla niej zeszłaby nawet do piekła...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lutsiferi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lutsiferi/gifts).



Krople deszczu uderzały gwałtownie w okna, a nierytmiczne stukanie nie pozwalało zmrużyć mi oka. Wierciłam się niespokojnie, co rusz zerkając na rozciągające się za oknem miasto, które pogrążone było w ciemności i ciszy, mąconej co jakiś czas okrzykami imprezujących mieszkańców.

Ściskałam przy piersi białą poduszkę w groszki, wdychając różany zapach nowego płynu do płukania, który mama uparła się kupić w supermarkecie i teraz mogłam przyznać jej rację – pachniał wspaniale.

Burza przybierała na sile z każda minutą i nic nie zapowiadało, by wkrótce miało się uspokoić. Pojawiające się błyski piorunów za każdym razem sprawiały, że wzdrygałam się mimowolnie. Nie lubiłam zostawać sam na sam ze swoimi lękami, a mój niepokój wzmacniało dziwne przeczucie, jakby niebawem miało wydarzyć się coś strasznego.

Serce niemal wyskoczyło mi z piersi, kiedy drzwi zaskrzypiały złowrogo. Gwałtownie się podniosłam, przerażonym spojrzeniem obiegając pokój, przyciskając jaśka jeszcze mocniej do ciała. Z ust wyrwał mi się jęk ulgi, kiedy do środka wszedł Graham. Mały kundelek wskoczył na łóżko, zwijając się w kłębek przy moich nogach i zasnął, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Zazdrościłam mu, że pogoda zdawała się nie robić na nim najmniejszego wrażenia.

Jedną dłonią delikatnie głaskałam pupila, w drugą zaś złapałam telefon. Odblokowałam urządzenie i momentalnie zmrużyłam oczy, oślepiona jasnym ekranem. Kiedy w końcu przyzwyczaiłam się rażącego światła, nie mogłam powstrzymać grymasu.

Nie miałam ani jednej wiadomości.

Wybrałam numer mamy, przyłożyłam aparat do ucha i czekałam aż odbierze, ale po kilku sygnałach usłyszałam jej wesoły głos, proszący o zostawienie wiadomości po sygnale.

– Mino, rodzice już dawno powinni wrócić – powiedziałam, tarmosząc go za uchem, a on przekręcił łeb w moją stronę, patrząc na mnie niemal z oburzeniem.

Oparłam się o chłodną ścianę i przymknęłam oczy, za wszelką cenę starając uspokoić. Z minuty na minutę było coraz gorzej, a czarne scenariusze zaczęły się rozwijać w głowie, wprawiając w przerażenie. Wstałam gwałtownie, zrzucając z siebie psa, wyjątkowo jednak nie miałam wyrzutów sumienia. Kroki skierowałam do kuchni, rozpogodzona myślą o herbacie, a może nawet kakao, a Mino podążył za mną, jak zawsze z nadzieją na jakikolwiek smakołyk.

Pomyślałam o zrobieniu sobie bardzo późnej kolacji, niemalże graniczącej ze śniadaniem, moja leniwa natura jednak w porę się odezwała, powstrzymując mnie od zbędnej aktywności. Wyciągnęłam z lodówki karton mleka, przelałam jego zawartość do kubka i wstawiłam do mikrofali, w międzyczasie wyciągając opakowanie ciemnego proszku, który potrafił przepędzić ciemne chmury w najczarniejsze dni. Minął dosłownie moment, a trzymałam już w dłoniach ciepłe naczynie, wdychając wydobywający się z niego przyjemny zapach.

Mino załapał się na kilka psich ciastek, w końcu musiałam zadośćuczynić mu doznane przez niego krzywdy. Teraz zadowolony, merdając ogonem, podążył za mną do salonu. Miałam w planach obejrzeć film, może znaleźć ciekawy program, niestety żaden nie przykuł mojej uwagi, co przyjęłam z goryczą. Sięgnęłam w zamian po książkę, ale zdania rozmywały się przed oczami, nie byłam w stanie przebrnąć przez nawet jedną stronę, aż w końcu złapałam się na wgapianiu w tą samą przez dobrych kilka minut. Dzisiejsza noc nie dawała nadziei na chociażby odrobinę snu, dlatego brak zajęcia wyjątkowo mnie irytował.

Zwlekłam się z kanapy, opatulając kocem, i ruszyłam z powrotem do pokoju. Kiedy tylko przekroczyłam jego próg, dźwięk dzwoniącego telefonu niemal przyprawił mnie o zawał. Podbiegłam do nocnej szafki i złapałam szybkim ruchem urządzenie. Nie marnowałam czasu na sprawdzanie, kto dzwonił. Przeciągnęłam palcem, by odebrać i przyłożyłam aparat do ucha.

– Nareszcie! Ile można dzwonić? – zaczęłam z pretensją. Miałam zamiar kontynuować swoją tyradę, ale męskie chrząknięcie, którego adresata nie potrafiłam zidentyfikować, powstrzymało mnie od tego. – Halo? – odezwałam się znowu, ciszej, nieco przestraszona.

Do uszu docierały głosy w tle, żadnego nie rozpoznawałam. Nie mogłam także zrozumieć o czym mówili ich właściciele. Odsunęłam telefon, by zerknąć na wyświetlacz z myślą, że być może zaszła pomyłka, jednak jak byk widniało na nim zdjęcie mamy, które zrobiłam tuż po tym, jak dostałam w prezencie telefon.

– Mamo, jesteś tam? – zawołałam, znowu przykładając urządzenie do ucha.

– Dobry wieczór. – Męski głos rozbrzmiał w uszach. – Przepraszam, że panią obudziłem. Dzwonię ze szpitalnego oddziału, niestety z przykrą wiadomością…

– Rodzice mieli wypadek? – przerwałam mu, przeczuwając najgorsze. Zerwałam z siebie koc i pobiegłam na dół, gotowa narzucić na siebie kurtkę i założyć buty, i pobiec do szpitala, nawet jeśli znajdował się kilometry od domu. – Do którego szpitala ich zabrano? Jak poważne są obrażenia? Mogę z nimi porozmawiać? – zaczęłam ostrzeliwać go pytaniami, zbyt przejęta i przerażona, by dać mu dojść do słowa. W końcu jednak dostał swoją szansę.

– Wolałbym nie informować pani w ten sposób… wolałbym przekazać wieści osobiście, jeżeli istnieje możliwość, by pani…

– Proszę mówić – powiedziałam stanowczo, zatrzymując się wpół kroku.

– Pani rodzice mieli poważny wypadek, a obrażenia, których doznali, były zbyt poważne. Prawdopodobnie zmarli na miejscu. Bardzo mi przykro.

Poczułam się, jakby ktoś uderzył mnie w głowę. Przed oczami pojawiły się czarne plamy, a nogi zaczęły się trząść, aż w końcu nie byłam w stanie się na nich utrzymać. Upadłam na chłodną podłogę, zaciskając palce na telefonie tak mocno, aż pobielały. Nastała grobowa cisza, nieprzerwana nawet moim oddechem… zabrakło mi tchu, jakbym miała na piersi ogromny ciężar, uniemożliwiający mi oddychanie. Słyszałam, jak mężczyzna nakazuje mi oddychać, ale wszystko jakby przelatywało mi koło uszu. Czułam zbyt wiele, emocje wzięły górę i nie potrafiłam zapanować nad własnym ciałem…

– To niemożliwe – wycharczałam w końcu, gwałtownie zaczerpnąwszy powietrza. – To niemożliwe – zaczęłam powtarzać, błagając, by to był tylko zły sen.

Tak, to był koszmar. Ale na jawie.


	2. Chapter 2

Moim marzeniem ostatnich tygodni był sen, niestety jednak zdawało się być niemożliwe do spełnienia i nawet podróż dokoła świata jawiła się w bardziej optymistycznych barwach niż kilka godzin odpoczynku. Noc w noc wierciłam się w łóżku, szukając wygodnej pozycji, niezdolna do zmrużenia oka.

Materac był twardy, wiekowy, podejrzewałam nawet, że starszy ode mnie, a sprężyny boleśnie wbijały się w ciało. Nie pomagały dziury, które wyrobiły się po latach użytkowania i również nie gwarantowały komfortu, którego tak było mi trzeba.

Leżałam na wznak, bezmyślnie wpatrując się w sufit, starając się zignorować nieprzyjemne kłucie w plecach, przynajmniej do czasu, gdy dźwięk budzika wytrącił mnie z tego otępienia. Zerknęłam na zegarek, którego wskazówki wskazywały na szóstą. Z jękiem podniosłam się i przeciągnęłam, świadoma, że nie mogłam uciec od obowiązków, które już na mnie czekały.

Zwlekłam się z łóżka, najpierw udając do łazienki, gdzie obmyłam twarz i wyszczotkowałam zęby, a następnie przebrałam w wyjściowe ubrania. Kiedy skończyłam, niezwłocznie zeszłam na dół, do kuchni, by przygotować śniadanie. Smarowałam kromki chleba masłem, kiedy usłyszałam ciche kroki, dochodzące z góry, które z każdą sekundą robiły się coraz głośniejsze. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem, doskonale wiedząc, co, a raczej kto, jest źródłem tego porannego hałasu.

Odwróciłam się w tym samym momencie, kiedy w progu kuchni stanęła moja ośmioletnia siostra. Niska, szczupła dziewczynka o brązowych włosach, która wyglądała jak moja młodsza wersja. Ubrana w białą koszulkę w kwiaty, którą teraz wpuszczała w pikowaną, granatową spódnicę.

– Ciotka nie lubi, kiedy biegasz – powiedziałam, próbując przybrać karcący ton głosu, ale zdradziło mnie ciche parsknięcie, kiedy powstrzymywałam śmiech. Nie potrafiłam się na nią gniewać, nawet jeśli miałam ku temu powód.

– Pomogę ci – zaoferowała, zakasując rękawy i podchodząc do blatu. Zaczęła obkładać kanapki wędliną, serem i pomidorem. Nie uszło mi jednak uwadze, że nieco spochmurniała. – Nie lubię tej szkoły – mruknęła po chwili milczenia.

– Wiem, Kornelia, wiem – westchnęłam, przysuwając się bliżej i obejmując ją ramieniem. Głowę oparłam na jej i złożyłam lekki pocałunek na jej czubku. Chciałam jej pomóc. Dla niej zeszłabym nawet do piekła. Nie potrafiłam jednak niczego jej doradzić. Sama borykałam się z podobnym problemem, z którym nie umiałam sobie poradzić. – Jeszcze trochę i wyjedziemy stąd – zaczęłam, a ona spojrzała mi prosto w twarz rozmarzonym spojrzeniem.

– Daleko, tam gdzie nikt nas nie będzie znał i gdzie będziemy szczęśliwe – dokończyła zdanie, które zawsze powtarzałyśmy, kiedy potrzebowałyśmy iskierki nadziei. Nasze marzenie. Nasza przyszłość.

꙳

Korytarz był zatłoczony, zresztą jak zawsze. Ledwo przeciskałam się między uczniami, starając się dotrzeć do swojej szafki, modląc jednocześnie, by zdążyć na zajęcia. Jak zawsze przybyłam do szkoły nieco za późno i walczyłam z czasem, aby się wyrobić, a uczniowie, jakby świadomi mojego pośpiechu, starali się zablokować drogę.

Udało mi się w końcu dotrzeć do celu, wyciągnęłam niezbędne podręczniki i pobiegłam na niemiecki. Zdążyłam równo z dzwonkiem, nauczyciel jednak rzucił kilka komentarzy o spóźnialskich, które zdecydowałam się zbyć wywróceniem oczu i zajęłam swoje miejsce pod oknem. Starałam się skupić na lekcji, było jednak ciężko. Doskwierał mi głód, jakiego od dawna nie czułam. Ciotka z synem zabrali część przygotowanych kanapek dla siebie, niemal nic dla nas nie zostawiając, a to, co ostało, spakowałam siostrze do plecaka, pozostawiona na łasce jednej, małej kanapki, którą zjadłam w drodze. Szykował się ciężki dzień, a wizja wypłaty, która miałam otrzymać dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu, jedynie pogarszała mój humor.

Po śmierci rodziców trafiłyśmy pod opiekę ciotki od strony matki, a dom, samochody, wszystko, czego rodzice się dorobili, zostały zabrane do czasu, aż nie osiągnę pełnoletności. Co miesiąc otrzymywałyśmy, a raczej ciotka zgarniała dla siebie, pieniądze, wypłacane z majątku rodziców, by utrzymać nas do tego czasu. Jak można się domyśleć, nigdy ich na oczy nie widziałyśmy, a nasza prawna opiekunka zarzekała się, że opieka nad nami kosztuje ją o wiele więcej niż dostaje. Nie miałam innego wyjścia, jak podjąć jakąś drobną pracę, która pozwoliłaby mi mieć chociaż niewielkie pieniądze na niezbędne wydatki. Miałam szczęście, że pan Piotr, właściciel jednej z miejscowych kawiarni, zgodził się mnie zatrudnić. Człowiek o złotym sercu.

Szybko nauczyłam się, że życie jest niesprawiedliwe i na pewno nie usłane różami, a raczej kolcami. Większość czasu byłam przemęczona, matura zbliżała się wielkimi krokami i brakowało mi czasu na wszystko. Obowiązki w domu w głównej mierze przypadały właśnie mnie, musiałam zajmować się ponadto młodszą siostrą, nie wspominając o własnej nauce, w której ostatnio się opuściłam. Wszystko było przeciw mnie.

Dzwonek wytrącił mnie z rozmyślań i ze wstydem zorientowałam się, że byłam nieprzytomna całe zajęcia. Nie miałam pojęcia, o czym mówiliśmy i zapewne wkrótce zapłacę za swoją głupotę. Z westchnieniem podniosłam się i ruszyłam na kolejne zajęcia, tym razem godzinę wychowawczą, bez wątpienia moje ulubione. Tak, to była ironia. Wychowawczyni mojej klasy minęła się z powołaniem, bo bez wątpienia jej misją było uprzykrzanie życia uczniom, uświadomienie ich, że są najgorszym, co ją spotkało i wyrażeniem współczucia, że to właśnie oni są przyszłością tego narodu. Z czasem nauczyliśmy się wyłącznie potakiwać na jej słowa, nawet jeśli wewnętrznie wszystko w nas buzowało.

– Siadać na miejsca – warknęła, ledwo przekroczywszy drzwi. Z hukiem rzuciła dziennik na biurko i omiotła nas nienawistnym spojrzeniem, zupełnie jakbyśmy właśnie zabili jej psa. Miała krótko ścięte włosy, była mocno umalowana i jak zawsze ubrana w elegancką garsonkę. Dodawało jej to lat. Wyglądała na pięćdziesiąt parę, nawet sześćdziesiąt, a ostatnio doszły do nas słuchy, że ten postrach szkoły niedawno przekroczył lat czterdzieści. – Chociaż nie skończył się nawet pierwszy semestr, od jutra do waszej klasy dołączy nowy uczeń. Przeniósł się w tym tygodniu i macie pomóc mu się zaklimatyzowaniu się, jasne? – Kiedy klasa chórem potwierdziła, usiadła i zaczęła komentować oceny, uwagi, wszystko, co nie zdołało umknąć jej czujnemu spojrzeniu.

꙳

Udało się przeżyć do końca zajęć, chociaż o mały włos spóźniłabym się do pracy. Dotarłam na miejsce kilka minut przed rozpoczęciem pracy, dysząc ciężko i mając mroczki przed oczami. Mój miesięczny bilet właśnie się skończył, a nie miałam pieniędzy na nowy i wszędzie musiałam docierać o własnych siłach. Tym razem jednak musiałam biec, jakby od tego zależało moje życie.

Przebrałam się szybko, zawiązując fartuszek na plecach i złapałam za notes, który szybko wylądował w jego kieszonce. Praca w kawiarni nie była ciężka, ale też nie należała do najłatwiejszych, a jej najgorszą częścią było użeranie się z upierdliwymi klientami, którzy uważali się za panów świata, mających zawsze rację – dlatego weszli do podrzędnej kawiarni, śmiałam się w myślach.

Lawirowałam miedzy stolikami, zapisując zamówienia i w błyskawicznym tempie je realizując, czując pot spływający po karku. Pogoda robiła się chłodniejsza, w końcu nieubłaganie zbliżała się zima, dlatego podejrzewałam, że mój organizm wołał o odrobinę odpoczynku, którego na ten moment nie mogłam mu ofiarować. Wiedziałam jednak, że będę musiała zrobić sobie przerwę, jeżeli nie chcę się rozchorować. To była najgorsza możliwość, która ściągnęłaby mnie na dno, a przed tym zapierałam się rękami i nogami. Dość już miałam problemów.

Do kawiarni wszedł chłopak w towarzystwie kilku osób, podejrzewałam że rodziny. Zaciągnęłam kosmyk włosów za ucho i ruszyłam w ich kierunku, podając karty i starając się utrzymać na twarzy uśmiech, chociaż miałam serdecznie dość wszystkiego. Kilka minut wystarczyło, aby zawołali mnie z powrotem, bym przyjęła ich zamówienie.

– Poprosimy o dwa omlety ze szparagami i do tego dwie czarne kawy, niesłodzone – powiedział mężczyzna w okularach, zamykając kartę i uśmiechając się, o dziwo szczerze, w moim kierunku. – Do tego naleśniki z czekoladą i sok pomarańczowy dla małego – skierował wzrok na chłopca, który bawił się solniczką i pieprzniczką, najwyraźniej w wojnę, sądząc po odgłosach, jakie wydawał i co rusz stukających się pojemnikach. – Adam, zdecydowałeś się już? – zwrócił się do starszego chłopaka, zbierając wszystkie karty na jeden stos.

– Poprosiłbym o kawałek dobrego ciasta – wymruczał w końcu niskim, nieco chrapliwym głosem, który brzmiał dojrzalej niż jego właściciel wyglądał.

Był dość dobrze zbudowany, chociaż brakowało mu do sylwetki osoby umięśnionej. Nieco wychudzony, co było widać pod cienką koszulką. Miał brązowe, nieco dłuższe włosy, których kosmyki opadały na oczy. Przydałaby mu się bez wątpienia wizyta u fryzjera. Wzrostem wygrywał z większością chłopaków, z którymi miałam styczność. Nawet siedząc, wydawał się olbrzymem. Jednak to, co zwracało uwagę, to jego oczy – niebieskie, duże, z tlącymi się iskierkami radości. A jego uśmiech… niech mnie, było w nim tyle ciepła i serdeczności, aż nieco mnie ogłupiło.

Potrząsnęłam głową, przywołując się w myślach do porządku.

– Polecam ciasto z gruszkami i migdałami – rzuciłam, przyklejając wzrok do notesu, starając się zapanować nad gorącem, który niespodziewanie mnie oblał.

– Jestem uczulony na migdały – zaśmiał się, a mnie znowu zalała dziwna fala radości. Chłopak miał w sobie coś pozytywnego, co udzielało się innym.

– Może kostka agrestowa? – zaproponowałam z nadzieją, że nie trafił mi się klient z gatunku „jestem uczulony na wszystko”.

– Uwielbiam agrest – odpowiedział, kiwając głową. Zapisałam ostatnie zamówienie, zebrałam karty i odłożyłam je na ladę, po czym szybko schowałam się w kantorku.

Oparłam głowę o chłodną ścianę, dłoń kładąc na karku i delikatnie rozmasowując obolałe miejsce. Drugą położyłam na twarzy, która podejrzanie pulsowała gorącem. Wzięłam kilka oddechów, uspokajając się i dopiero wtedy wróciłam na salę.


	3. Chapter 3

Wybrałam z portfela ostatnie pieniądze, jakie miałam, zbyt zmęczona, by iść do domu na własnych nogach. Złapałam ostatni autobus, zajęłam jedno z wolnych miejsc i patrzyłam przez okno, obserwując zmieniające się widoki. Głowa zaczęła przechylać się na boki, a powieki same opadały. Byłam wykończona i niemalże zasnęłam, gdyby nie gwałtowne hamowanie, jakie kierowca zagwarantował.

Wysiadłam na właściwym przystanku i skierowałam się w stronę domu ciotki, powłócząc nogami, które zdawały się ważyć tonę. Nie byłam w stanie ich wyżej unieść i jedyne, o czym marzyłam w tym momencie, to przytulenie łóżka, nawet tak niewygodnego, jak moje.

Światła były zgaszone, co było niepokojące. Zawsze świeciły do późnych godzin, przede wszystkim dlatego, że ciotka zasypiała w salonie podczas oglądania swoich ulubionych seriali. Ogarnęło mnie przeczucie, że wydarzyło się coś złego i próby przegonienia czarnych myśli spełzły na niczym. Kiedy weszłam do środka, wręcz przygniotła mnie ciężka, ponura atmosfera.

Wiedziona jakimś przeczuciem, poszłam do kuchni. Rozejrzałam się i moje oczy natrafiły na kartkę, zapisaną schludnym pismem ciotki. Pisała do mnie często, dlatego bez wahania sięgnęłam po papier, gotowa przeczytać listę rzeczy, których nie zrobiłam, a które zrobić powinnam, o ja niewdzięczna, ale zamiast tego przeczytałam tylko jedno zdanie: _zabraliśmy twoją siostrę do szpitala_.

Poczułam, jak nogi uginają się pode mną, a drżące dłonie wypuszczają kartkę na podłogę. Opadłam, niezdolna do wzięcia oddechu, jakby położono coś ciężkiego na mojej piersi.

Uspokój się, powtarzałam, starając uspokoić szalejące emocje, a kiedy w końcu zapanowałam nad ciałem, wstałam i gwałtownie wybiegłam, od razu wyciągając telefon z kieszeni i wybierając numer ciotki.

– Co się stało?! – krzyknęłam, kiedy usłyszałam jej poirytowane _halo_. – Co się stało Kornelii? W którym szpitalu jesteście? – zaczęłam zasypywać ją pytaniami, a ona jedynie westchnęła, jakbym nie miała prawa być zdenerwowaną, a tym bardziej męczyć ją takimi pytaniami. Gdyby stała przede mną, mogłabym ją udusić.

– Jesteśmy w szpitalu na Nowodworskiej – odpowiedziała. – Upadła, nie podniosła się, to zabraliśmy ją do lekarza. Nic więcej nie wiem, trwają badania – dodała, a ja usłyszałam jeszcze dźwięk monet, zanim się rozłączyła.

꙳

Zapach szpitalny unosił się w powietrzu, powodując nieprzyjemne zawroty głowy. Nienawidziłam szpitali, woni, jaką roztaczały, a przede wszystkich groźby śmierci, którą czułam odkąd rodzice umarli. Miejsca, jak te, potęgowały jedynie mój strach.

Siedziałam na korytarzu, oczekując na lekarza, zaciskając żeby, by powstrzymać łzy. Miałam ochotę rozpłakać się jak małe dziecko, nie mogłam jednak pozwolić na okazanie słabości, zwłaszcza nie w takim momencie.

– Przynieś mi jeszcze kawy – usłyszałam nad głową, a kiedy podniosłam się, moje oczy spotkały się ze zdenerwowanym wzrokiem ciotki. – Siedzimy tu tyle czasu, potrzebuję kofeiny – warknęła, siadając obok i niemal spychając mnie z ławki.

Bez słowa wstałam, wzięłam od niej kilka złotych, które wygrzebała z torebki i ruszyłam do automatu, nie przykładając właściwie uwagi do tego, co robię. Zaczęłam bezmyślnie klikać, wrzuciłam monety i czekałam, aż plastikowy kubek zapełni się, a automat zasygnalizuje, że napój jest gotowy do odbioru. Sięgnęłam po niego, starając się nie wylać nawet kropli, co stanowiło ogromne wyzwanie, zważywszy na drżące dłonie.

Wróciłam i wręczyłam jej kawę, zajmując miejsce nieco dalej. Ciotka mówiła coś do mnie, widziałam, jak jej usta szybko się poruszają, jednak byłam głucha na każde jej słowo. Patrzyłam na nią nierozumnym wzrokiem, nawet nie próbując jej usłyszeć. Stan mojej siostry zaprzątał wszystkie myśli i nic poza nią nie liczyło się dla mnie w tym momencie.

Nie byłam osobą wierzącą. Gdybym miała przedstawić swój stosunek do wiary, powiedziałabym, że jest mi ona obojętna. Chciałam żyć jako dobry człowiek, trzymać się zasad, które uznawałam za właściwe i to mi zupełnie wystarczało w życiu, ale teraz siedziałam ze splecionymi dłońmi, żarliwie modląc się, by z Kornelią wszystko było w porządku.

Drzwi, za którymi wszystko się rozgrywało, w końcu się otworzyły. Najpierw wyszedł lekarz, po nim zaś pielęgniarki, ciągnąc za sobą łóżko, na którym spoczywała nieprzytomna Kornelia. Zerwałam się, chcąc dopaść do siostry, ale mężczyzna mnie powstrzymał.

– Proszę zabrać pacjentkę na salę – zakomenderował, a siostry kiwnęły głowami i szybkimi krokami oddaliły się wraz z Kornelią. Śledziłam je wzrokiem, dopóki nie zniknęły za rogiem. – Zrobiliśmy konieczne badania i Kornelia prawdopodobnie ma przewlekłą obturacyjną chorobę płuc.

– Co ma? – ciotka podniosła się, mrugając oczami kompletnie zaskoczona. – Co to jest? Umrze? – jej ton nie wskazywał, by jakkolwiek się przejęła, wręcz przeciwnie, był lekki, jakby rozmawiała o pogodzie. Zacisnęłam dłonie w pięści, by jakoś powstrzymać się nie tylko od komentarzy.

– Proszę, przejdźmy do gabinetu, tam wszystko paniom wytłumaczę – powiedział lekarz, ręką wskazując kierunek.

Udałyśmy się tam bez chwili zwłoki, a przynajmniej ja chciałam jak najszybciej się dowiedzieć, co dolega mojej siostrze. Ciotka zdawała się być nieprzejęta, powoli idąc w kierunku, jakby wyszła na spacer. W końcu jednak weszliśmy do gabinetu, a lekarz, podstarzały już mężczyzna, usiadł za biurkiem, poprawiwszy okulary, które spadły na czubek nosa. Złożył dłonie, łokcie oparł o blat masywnego biurka, po czym spojrzał na nas zmęczonym, ale też smutnym wzrokiem.

– Przewlekła obturacyjna choroba płuc jest jedną z poważnych chorób dróg oddechowych – zaczął, przesuwając kartki z miejsca na miejsce, zapewne by zająć czymś ręce. – Jest to dość ciężka choroba, mogąca prowadzić do śmierci…

– Jak to? Moja siostra może umrzeć? – zerwałam się, a lekarz podniósł ręce uspokajająco, by zapobiec panice. Bezskutecznie. Już spanikowałam.

– Jak powiedziałem, może prowadzić do śmierci, ale nie musi. Istnieją możliwości leczenia – dokończył swoją myśl, a ja złorzeczyłam, że nie od tego zaczął. – Choroba ta charakteryzuje się trwałym ograniczeniem przepływu powietrza przez drogi oddechowe, co spowodowane jest przez różne czynniki od zanieczyszczeń powietrza, przez wrodzony niedobór jednego z białek osocza krwi, a także inne choroby, chociażby astmę.

– Kornelia nie ma astmy – szybko powiedziałam. – Jak to jest możliwe? – Nie mogłam uwierzyć. – Przecież zauważyłabym, gdyby coś było nie tak, prawda?

– Objawy wcale nie musiały być niepokojące. Przewlekły kaszel i odkrztuszanie plwociny, utrzymujące się duszności, nie wspominając o innych czynnikach ryzyka, które mogły wpłynąć na rozwój choroby. Dym tytoniowy, inne zanieczyszczenia powietrza także. Czy ktoś w domu pali?

– Tak – odpowiedziałam, rzucając ostre spojrzenie ciotce. Zarówno ona, jak jej synowie, kopcili jak smoki i żadne nie myślało, aby przestać, chociaż niejednokrotnie prosiłam, by chociaż wychodzili na zewnątrz.

– Rozumiem. Bez wątpienia miało to wpływ na rozwój choroby – zaczął coś pisać na papierze, a ja z niepokojem patrzyłam na szybkie ruchy jego dłoni. – Proszę się nie martwić, przeprowadzam wywiad odnośnie pacjenta – uspokoił mnie. – Czy Kornelia cierpi na jakiekolwiek choroby? Astma, alergie, chorowała już na drogi oddechowe?

– Jest uczulona na nabiał – odpowiedziałam. – Nic poza tym. Kiedy miała trzy latka przeszła ciężkie zapalenie oskrzeli, ale od tamtej pory była okazem zdrowia.

– Rozumiem. A rodzina? Czy ktokolwiek cierpiał na astmę bądź inne zaburzenia? – zanotował coś i znów uniósł spojrzenie znak papierów.

– Moja siostra miała astmę – wtrąciła się ciotka. – Poza tym, nasza rodzina jest czysta, żadnych nowotworów i innych chorób. Moim zdaniem symuluje. Od lat obie sprawiają tylko kłopoty – warknęła.

– Czy Kornelia nigdy nie skarżyła się na ucisk w klatce piersiowej? Nie męczyła się przy niewielkim wysiłku, a nawet przy spoczynku? Proszę się zastanowić, to bardzo ważne – lekarz kontynuował wywiad, ignorując złośliwości ciotki, chociaż w wyrazie jego twarzy zaszła zmiana, która mi nie umknęła.

– Wzywali mnie kilka razy do szkoły, bo mdlała na zajęciach wychowania fizycznego – ciotka przyznała, a ja poczułam, jakby uderzyła mnie w twarz.

Podeszłam do niej, czując, jak ręce pragną wyskoczyć do przodu i chwycić ją za te lakierowane włosy i porządnie wytargać. Nie wiem właściwie, skąd miałam siłę, by powstrzymać się od potrząśnięcia nią.

– Czemu nic nie powiedziałaś?! – krzyknęłam, a ona jedynie wzruszyła ramionami.

– Uznałam, że po prostu nie chce się jej ćwiczyć. Obie unikacie swoich powinności, to czemu miałabym jej wierzyć – odpowiedziała, podnosząc się. – Więc, panie doktorze, co z nią? Może wrócić do domu?

Otworzyłam usta, by przemówić jej do rozsądku, ale lekarz mnie ubiegł, najwyraźniej wyczuwając w powietrzu napiętą atmosferę i moją gotowość do ataku.

– Jak tylko się obudzi, przeprowadzimy jeszcze kilka badań, aby dokładnie określić stadium, w jakim Kornelia się znajduje – powiedział, wstając od biurka i podchodząc bliżej nas, zapewne na wszelki wypadek. – Podejrzewamy, że to umiarkowane stadium, aczkolwiek po naszej rozmowie mam obawy, że może być nawet ciężkie. W pierwszej kolejności trzeba zadbać o warunki, które umożliwią jej powrót do w miarę normalnego trybu życia, co dla pań oznacza pozbycie się dymu tytoniowego z domu oraz innych zagrażających czynników. Druga sprawa, to leczenie farmakologiczne. Inhalacje odpowiednimi lekami, które przypiszemy pacjentce po dokładniejszym rozpoznaniu. Pomogą one zmniejszyć częstość i ciężkość zaostrzeń, a także poprawić jej stan i wzmocnić tolerancję wysiłku. Być może będzie konieczność zastosowania innych leków, chociażby rozszerzających oskrzela. Kuracja farmakologiczna potrwa jakiś czas i miejmy nadzieję, że wystarczy. Jeżeli stan Kornelii nie ulegnie poprawie, a warunki, w jakich przebywa, nie zostają poprawione, może dojść nawet do konieczności przeprowadzenia operacji, nawet przeszczepu.

– Pięknie, kolejny nierób pod moim dachem – ciotka wtrąciła się i zarówno ja, jak i lekarz, nie potrafiliśmy nic na to odpowiedzieć. Byłam przyzwyczajona do oschłości ciotki, do braku jakiejkolwiek sympatii z jej strony, ale nie spodziewałam się takiej obojętności na życie Kornelii. Zaniemówiłam. – Jeszcze niech mi pan powie, że leki są kosztowne, a dopełni pan moje szczęście – warknęła, podnosząc się. – Coś jeszcze?

Lekarz chrząknął, pocierając kark w dezorientacji. Rozejrzał się po gabinecie i dopiero, gdy najwyraźniej udało mu się odzyskać rezon, przemówił:

– Na razie będziemy przeprowadzać bardziej szczegółowe badania. Będziemy na bieżąco o wszystkim informować. Tymczasem niech panie zaczekają, aż pacjentka się obudzi i wtedy będzie można ją odwiedzić – skończył, po czym wskazał ręką na drzwi, a gest ten niewątpliwie oznaczał koniec rozmowy. Po jego oczach widziałam, że miał dość i podzielałam jego odczucia.

Wyszłyśmy na korytarz, lekarz zamknął za sobą drzwi i ruszył  w znanym tylko sobie kierunku, pozostawiając mnie samą z imitacją człowieka.

– Idę do domu, nie będę tu przecież siedzieć cały dzień nie wiadomo po co – odezwała się, poprawiając torebkę. – Zadzwoń, jakby coś się działo i tylko w pilnym przypadku! Nie zawracaj mi głowy głupstwami.

– Jak sobie życzysz – odpowiedziałam nienawistnie, a ona odeszła w akompaniamencie stukotu jej czerwonych obcasów, a ja ruszyłam w stronę sali, w której położono moją siostrę, by poczekać, aż pozwolą mi wejść.

Teraz, kiedy byłam sama, mogłam pozwolić sobie, aby łzy napłynęły do oczu. Pielęgniarka skinęła głową, bym weszła, co zrobiłam na drżących nogach. Usiadłam przy łóżku, przyglądając się siostrze, która była nieco bledsza niż zwykle. Wyglądała, jakby pogrążona była w głębokim śnie i zaraz miała wstać, śmiejąc się głośno.

– Przepraszam – szepnęłam, łapiąc jej dłoń we własne. Przycisnęłam je do czoła, starając się ukryć łzy, które teraz spływały niekontrolowane. Czułam, jak zatyka mi nos, zmuszając do oddychania ustami. Czułam się winna. Nie, to była moja wina. Byłam zbyt zajęta, by zwrócić uwagę na jej zdrowie. Jej kaszel zbyłam przeziębieniem, zmęczenie apodyktyczną ciotką, która na naszą głowę zrzucała wiele obowiązków. Byłam okropną siostrą. Powinnam dbać o Kornelię, ale zawiodłam.

– Kam – usłyszałam cichy głosik i podniosłam oczy. Chociaż spojrzenie miałam zamglone od płaczu, widziałam otwarte oczy siostry. – Czuję się już lepiej, nie płacz – powiedziała, zmuszając się do uśmiechu.

Ścisnęłam mocniej jej dłoń i pokiwałam głową. Chciałam powiedzieć jej, że będę przy niej i że wszystko się ułoży, jednak z moich ust wydobył się tylko głośny szloch. Pochyliłam się i przytuliłam ją do piersi. Jęknęła cicho, ale położyła dłonie na moich plecach, poklepując po nich.

꙳

Kornelia miała pozostać w szpitalu kilka dni, dopóki nie odzyska sił. Nie była w stanie samodzielnie ustać na nogach, co nie wróżyło najlepiej, dlatego, zgodnie z zaleceniami lekarza, zdecydowano, że pozostanie jeszcze pod obserwacją. Wróciłam do domu, zebrać kilka rzeczy, przede wszystkim ubrań. Spakowałam kilka piżam, kosmetyki pierwszej potrzeby, kapcie, a także jej ulubioną książkę, aby zapełnić czas, jaki miała spędzić zamknięta w czterech ścianach.

Schodząc do przedpokoju, zauważyłam obecność osoby, której nie chciałam widzieć przez najbliższe godziny, a która już w pierwszych sekundach wyzwalała we mnie najgorsze z instynktów. Patrząc na jej wykrzywioną grymasem twarz, miałam ochotę zacisnąć palce na jej szyi. Usłyszeć ostatnie tchnienie, wydobywające się z jej ust. Napawać się widokiem uchodzącego z niej życia.

Ciotka stanęła w progu, przyglądając się mi z równą nienawiścią. Założyła ręce na piersiach i zagrodziła mi drogę. Była kobietą przy kości, zupełnie niepodobnej do mojej matki. Miała jasne włosy, zniszczone wskutek nadużywania farb i brązowe oczy, zimne, jakby była martwa. Być może wewnątrz rzeczywiście tak było.

– Wzięłabyś się za obowiązki, a nie obijała, jak zawsze – warknęła. – Mam dość pasożytów takich jak ty i twoja siostra. Żerujecie na dobroci innych ludzi.

– Nikt ci nie kazał nas do siebie brać – odwarknęłam, próbując utrzymać emocje na wodzy. – Mogłaś odmówić, ale pazerność najwyraźniej była silniejsza, co? – zaśmiałam się gorzko. – Musi nadal cię boleć, że nie dostaniesz grosza ze spadku po rodzicach, co?

Wszystko potoczyło się w mgnieniu oka. Nie zdążyłam nawet zarejestrować ruchu jej ręki, a poczułam w policzku ostry ból. Upadłam, uderzając głową w coś twardego i na chwilę pociemniało mi przed oczami.

– Niewdzięczny bachorze, poświęciłam lata życia, abyście mieli dach nad głową i co jeść! – Kolejne uderzenia spadły na mnie niczym baty. Odebrało mi dech w piersiach i nie byłam nawet w stanie krzyknąć, przyjmując jej ciosy. – Powinnyście zdechnąć razem z nimi!  Może chociaż jednej z was się pozbędę!

Zasłoniłam głowę rękami i zacisnęłam zęby, starając się po prostu to przetrwać. Doczekałam się końca i zaciskając zęby zaczęłam podnosić, obserwując, jak ciotka opiera się o szafkę, dysząc ciężko. Dłonie zaciskała w pięści, a spomiędzy palców jednej z nich zwisały kosmyki ciemnych włosów, które mogły należeć tylko do mnie.

Dotknęłam głowy, zupełnie nie czując bólu. Nie wiedziałam nawet, kiedy zdołała mi je wyrwać. Przeszłam obok niej, nie patrząc, wydukawszy jedynie coś o Kornelii i zniknęłam za drzwiami. Pobiegłam jak najdalej i dopiero, kiedy dom zniknął z pola widzenia, oparłam się o ścianę i osunęłam wzdłuż niej. Zaczęłam uderzać dłonią o beton, łkając, za co jeszcze bardziej się nienawidziłam.

Nie okazuj słabości. Musisz być twarda. Nie możesz się poddać. Powtarzałam wszystkie myśli, które utrzymywały mnie przy zdrowych zmysłach, ale nawet z nimi było mi ciężko.


End file.
